


My Heart Belongs to the Stars (A Star)

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Moonlight Sonata (Poetry from the Adventure Zone) [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry Bluejeans just love Lup so much, But he also loves science, F/M, Look im a mess for this ship, Poetry, So this poem is really nerdy, TAZ: Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: Barry Bluejeans spent years staring up at the sky and hoping to someday go amongst the stars.  He got his wish when he joined the IPRE, but he also found a star that was closer to the ground.Basically just more poetry about how Barry feels about Lup.





	My Heart Belongs to the Stars (A Star)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Barry probably loves like I do: deeply, wholeheartedly, and world-alteringly. Since his two great passions are science and Lup, it's not unlikely that he would combine and compare them.

For the longest time  
my heart  
Belonged to the stars

I would lie outside at night  
When the universe shined bright  
I would hold my breath  
And I’d make a wish  
I would breathe in deep  
Like a gasping fish

For the longest time  
my heart  
Belonged to the stars

For the longest time  
my heart  
Belonged to the stars

I had strived for years and years  
Wield my hope against my fears  
I had held my dreams  
‘Gainst the hardest hope  
I had held on tight  
To the thinnest rope

For the longest time  
my heart  
Belonged to the stars

For the longest time  
my heart  
Belonged to the stars

When a star might fall from the sky  
And its fire will never die  
I just grabbed on tight  
Watched her shining bright  
And with all my might  
Found her in the night

For forever now  
my heart  
Belongs to a star


End file.
